The Two Ghost's of Fort Drakon
by RoseofAnotherName
Summary: The tale of what happened to the Ghost's of Fort Drakon. A one-shot, might be turned into a full story, once my other story is done.


So this is just a short one-shot that I wrote before I started to write Her Atonement. This is what I was saying to the tv screen when Alistair broke up with my character during the game. This is my first playthrough.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, but the way we are going we need to end it now."

Those words...how could he? Didn't he love her like he told her?

"I need to bear an heir..."

"It's not that Alistair so don't lie to me." Her strong, yet gracefull hand rose to stop him from speaking, from telling the lies that he was told to tell her. "If you respected me enough, loved me like you told me only a few days ago in the Alienage." Her green eyes didn't look at him, she couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes and break down there. She was still the leader, still a Grey Warden.

"But as King..."

"You cannot take a Elf for a wife...for a Queen." She looked at him then, watching the pain and guilt enter his eyes. Her jaw tightened, as the silence spoke all the words that he couldn't say. Slowly, she nodded her head and started to walk away from Alistair, through the door that he had just moments before busted through.

She knew he wouldn't fallow her, but it still hurt. It still killed her. She walked down the hall, then down the stairs of the estate, then she found herself walking around the market place.

She had a duty to do. She had a misson. That was the only reason why she didn't do it then.

* * *

"Once the final blow is struck to the Archdemon his soul will go into Grey Warden that slayed it..."

Her ears perked up.

"...killing both."

Riordan looked at both Alistair and her, knowing the uneasiness between the two Grey Wardens.

"One of us wil-"

"I will do it."

Alistair looked at her in confusion and fear but before he could say anything Riordan spoke up.

"As senior Grey Warden that task falls to me. But should I fall, one of you will have to do it."

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Ever since the Landsmeet..." Said Alistair as he rounded on her after talking about the Archdemon with Riordan.

"Ever since you told me that I wasn't good enough?" She spat back at him. She stared him down with the dark green eyes that he fell in love with. "That I was only good enough to be you're mistress, the whore that you come too when you get tired of being King, a husband to Anora? Tell me, how did you choose her? After all, she is her Father's daughter." She turned away from him and walked into her room slamming the door behind her. Her mind was made up.

* * *

The Archdemon roared its final roar as it rose onto its hind legs flapping its wings as a barrage of fire arrows where launched at it. As it landed, she ran as fast as could up the stairs. Grabbing a sword from a fallen solider she slide on her knees when the dragon launched its head at her, slitting the throat with her momentum, she pulled the sword out and backed away as the dragon's head fell no less then five feet from her. She looked up and away from the dragon to Alistair who was running towards her, throwing off his helmet. He couldn't let her do this! Not now that he had held a secret meeting with his Uncle, declaring that he would marry her instead of the Anora like all his advisers wanted to. Not now, that he had finally abdicated the throne this morning, and made a deal with Anora that he would leave Ferelden forever and never come back if he could marry the elf that was going to die for him.

"TRISTA!" he yelled running up the stairs, taking two at a time. He had to reach her! He prayed that it worked, that what he did really worked! For if she lied, she was going to be slain.

She looked at him, closed her eyes sending tears down her face as she said, "I will always love you Alistair..." Then slammed the sword into the dragon's head finshing her task. She died a hero that day, which destroyed his heart so much that he soon fell sick, and died. Some say that if you stand on the roof of Fort Drakon, you can see a lone male ghostly figure looking for the girl that he says, "Died for him." Others say that they hear a girl's cries in the Erl of Redcliffe's estate. And yet, a small group of people believe that they have seen two spirits happily joking and laughing on the very spot where the Archdemon has died. And, if you are nice, and leave cheese, the spirits will tell you the story of how they lived, loved, and died.


End file.
